


Whether Forecast

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Weather challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whether Forecast

"Hermione?" Ron asked, tentatively.

Hermione snapped her book shut and looked at him.

"I had a question…"

"Ask," Hermione ordered.

"Do—Do you know what the weather's going to be tomorrow."

"In the four months since Voldemort was defeated the Weatherwizards have given us blaring sunshine. You apparate to the Ministry atrium from our house. I don't see why you need to know. What did you actually want to ask?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Not right now, I have to work."

"Tomorrow?"

"I refuse to have my wedding rained out."

"Aha," Ron said. "So it is going to rain tomorrow."


End file.
